


Teenage Blues

by Babybabybabygirl



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, Bottom Dipper Pines, College Student Dipper Pines, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, Hurt Dipper Pines, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Protective Bill Cipher, Teenage Dipper Pines, Top Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybabybabygirl/pseuds/Babybabybabygirl
Summary: Collage AUThis fic is filled with every so single cliche in the world. It's a roommate, college, enemy's to lovers, smutty, hurt, slow burn, flower shop, etc. filled fanfic and I am ready.--Dipper's eyes dilated. That was his roommate. The handsome, tall man standing at the door was his roommate. Dipper would be lying if he said he didn't find him a bit intimidating. His skin was also a nice tan- only a bit darker than Stacy- his blond hair was an ashy color. But with the light coming from outside the hall, it looked almost golden. Dipper could see a couple of tattoos riding up his arm. His long-sleeve was rolled up to his elbow, Dipper noticed he was wearing gray sweatpants and- oh my god. Dipper hung his head low, bitting back the blood that quickly rushed to his face."Your room?" Stacy barked. "There's no way precious Dipper is roommates with you!""Dipper?"Dipper's head rose to the sound of his name coming from Bill. "H-hi..."
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 40
Kudos: 260





	1. Chapter One: Welcome to Georgia University

Dipper's eyes burned.

" _He's a nobody. Okay? A nobody_."

The words were etched into Dippers brain. The pounding rumble of the party's music drowned out Dipper's heartbeat. The blue strobe lights overwhelmed him as he pushed through the crowd of sweaty, drunk college students. He tried to fight back the tears that were bubbling up his vision. He was close to the door, he could see it. Just a few more steps.

It was a mistake coming here- all of it was a mistake. The drinking, the partying...all of it.

He was so close. At this point, his breath was loud and heavy. The smallest hint of a smile forming at the corner of his lips, he was almost there. Dipper could feel the chill early November air hit his face thought the open windows. He lifted his left hand to open the door, but as soon as his fingertips touched the cold knob- his other hand was pulled back.

Dipper shrieked at the feeling of nearly falling on his ass. He quickly yanked his hand away and turned to see the culprit.

"Dipper, baby. I didn't mean it."

**Two Months Earlier**

"Mabel." Dipper sighed into his phone, turning the corner down the parking lot. Dipper gleamed; he finally found a parking spot. "I'm gonna be fine, okay?" Dipper could tell Mabel was pouting.

"I just don't understand why you chose to move so far away."

"I got a scholarship, Mabes. You know this." Dipper clarified. He pulled into his parking spot and let out a short breath. There's no reason for this big of a school to have such a tiny parking lot. " I don't need to explain this to you every day."

"I also don't understand why you didn't take me with you to set up your room."

"I only have three bags." Dipper laughed. "I hardly need any help."

"Still," Mabel whined. "You're all the way in Georgia and I'm all the way in New York. This could have been our farewell!"

Dipper laughed again. "We had a goodbye party two days ago, we had our flight yesterday."

Mabel puffed. "Yeah okay...well hey try to have a good semester. And don't stay in your dorm all year!"

"Well, there goes my plans." Dipper smiled. "I'm gonna go now, I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you too, bro."

Dipper hung up the phone and checked the time. 12:00 pm. He let his head fall onto the steering wheel. All of his nerves and anxiety fell into his lap. His head began to spin. This was his first time being away from his family. He and Mabel decided that college was the best time to be away from each other and experience different things. Mabel had chosen a fashion school somewhere in New York City. The school would give her an intern scholarship at a big-time Modeling agency where she would style and design the models- they would also give her a small studio near the school.

Dipper- on the other hand- had gotten a scholarship at Georgia University for History and Computer Science. Thanks to his uncle, he had gotten a few good words in with the administration. Once they saw his list of accomplishments, they wanted Dipper in immediately. They didn't offer him a small studio like Mabel- but they did offer him free schooling and a free dorm room. Dipper was content with that- they wanted to give him a job at the school, but Dipper insisted on finding his own job.

Dipper pulled himself together and lifted his head with a deep breath. He looked out his front window and saw a group of kids walking down the sidewalk laughing. He really should get out. Dipper took the keys out of his car and opened his door. The cool August air hit Dipper's cheeks and he took in a thick breath. He looked around the yard, not really sure where to even go. He should've paid more attention during the tour.

"Hello."

Dipper jumped at the abrupt voice. He turned his head to the side and his eyes met with a small girl wearing a huge smile. She was half the size of Dipper- which didn't say much considering Dipper wasn't even that tall- and she had on wearing a yellow cardigan with blue bell-bottoms. Her hair was long and brown, it almost went down to her hips, her brown eyes were hidden under bouncy bangs.

"Uh...hi."

"I'm Stacy." She stuck her hand straight out, Dipper hesitantly took it. Her voice was high and cheerful. "You must be new." Stacy took her hand back.

Dipper chuckled. "I'm Dipper...that obvious?"

She bit her bottom lip and blushed. "Yeah...not a lot of people stand in the parking lot and look around confused."

Dipper just nodded. Biting his own lip in embarrassment. "I really didn't pay much attention during the tour..."

"That's alright!" Stacy snickered. "Let's just get you registered and up to your room."

Dipper nodded. He opened the truck and got out his bags, heading through the yard and into the college office. The process wasn't very long, they both went to the front desk and asked for Dippers dorm key.

"Room 265..." Stacy repeated as they made their way down the hall. Hardly anyone was out.

"Where's everyone?" Dipper looked down and his key and then back up at the doors. 255, they were close.

"Well considering the fact that it's the first week of school, probably out getting their classes and rooms in order." Stacy stopped and looked up at Dipper. "I came in early so I have everything done." Dipper had noticed that her smile never once fell. She stared at him with her big brown eyes.

"That's nice." Dipper nodded, looking back at his key and walking. "We're almost there."

The nerves of meeting his roommate settled in.

He's only shared a room with his sister up until they both reached 13. He's never had a stranger in the same room as him- Dipper didn't know what to expect. He was secretly hoping to have a roommate who would stay out of his way and leave him alone. Dipper wanted to have a relationship with his roommate of course, but he also just wanted to focus on the things that mattered. 

"Well," Stacy clapped. Dipper looked up from his key and let out a sigh of relief when he saw 265 written on the door. "Here we are!"

"Yeah...here we are..." Dipper nervously chewed his lip.

"I'll come inside and help you- I know how hard it is meeting your roommate." Stacy took one of Dipper's suitcases from his hand. She bounced on her heels, looking up at Dipper. "Well..." she said. "Open the door!"

Dipper nodded. Bringing the key up to the doorknob. He could see Stacy out of the corner of his eyes; she had her two hands up to her chest, her smile as bright as ever. She seems more excited about Dipper meeting his roommate than he did. He turned the key and pushed the door open then stepped in cautiously and looked around.

It was a really big room, actually. Dipper was standing in what looked like a small living room. There was a small couch and two love seats in the center; one facing towards the door and the other away. Along with a coffee table and rug. In front of the couch was a small flatscreen TV plastered on the wall. Off to the side was the kitchen. It was a small kitchen, of course, not much to it; only a medium-sized fridge, a small sink, and some cupboards. A small island separated the living room from the kitchen. And next to the fridge was a thin hallway that Dipper guesses led to the two separate bedrooms.

"Hello!" Stacy pushed Dipper aside, making her way into the middle of the room. "Anybody home?"

No answer.

"Guess he's not here..." Stacy hummed.

Dipper placed all of his stuff down on the red carpet. The room had a very modern look to it; half of the furniture was gray and white. "He?"

Stacy turned to Dipper with wide eyes. "You really didn't pay attention, did you?" Dipper reddened. "The dorms are sectioned off by gender. Boys on the west end, and girls on the east end."

"Of course." Dipper bobbed. Running his hand through his tangled hair. Stacy dropped onto one of the gray loveseats, crossing her legs over the armrest.

"Come sit." She raised an eyebrow. "We haven't actually had a real conversation."

"I guess..."

Dipper took the love seat across from her. The seat was very comfortable; it had the feeling of memory foam. He sunk right into it.

Stacy laughed at Dipper's stunned look. "So, what are you majoring in?"

"I'm majoring in History and minoring in computer science this semester and next I'm doing engineering." Dipper felt a ting of proudness I'm his chest when Stacy let out a loud 'wow'. "You?"

Her smile got brighter- to Dipper's surprise- and she shifted so she was now sitting cris cross. "I'm earning my Bachelor's degrees in botany!" She wore a proud look on her face. "I have an internship as an Academic Journal Assistant Editor at a research center down the road from the school."

"That's very impressive." Dipper smiled.

"Thank you, thank you!" She got up and did a dramatic now; which in turn made Dipper throw his head back in laughter. Stacy jumped back into the couch. "By the way," she tried to catch her breath. "What's your schedule?"

"Oh," Dipper smiled; proud that he actually knew something school-related. "Monday morning I have history, then in the afternoon I have computer science online." He paused for a second and continued when Stacy nodded. "Wednesday mornings I have Greek mythology, and afternoon I have Spanish."

"I have Spanish, too!" Stacy exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "You know where it's at?"

Dipper nodded. "I know where all my classes are, actually."

Stacy made a face of astonishment. "Well, Wednesdays we can meet by the big bulldog water fountain in the middle of the courtyard and walk to Spanish together!"

"I'm- ah...sure." Dipper blushed. He didn't expect the first friend he'd make to be a random student at the parking lot. Of course, he didn't mind. Stacy has already made him feel a bit more comfortable, she's super sweet and really pretty. Her face was a nice tan and it was completely clean from any single beauty mark or blemish. She wasn't wearing any makeup, not like she needed it anyway. Her eyebrows were thin and full, she had huge, curly eyelashes, and a natural rose tint to her lips and cheeks.

Stacy opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by another voice.

"Already have another dog to trail behind you, Stace?"

Stacy's smile dropped at the voice. Her eyebrows furrowed and her lips turned to a tight line. She was looking past Dipper and to someone by the door. That's when Dipper realized that they had left the door wide open. Dipper followed her gaze and turned his head to the person in question.

Leaning on the doorframe with his hands folded over his chest was a tall blond man.

Dipper's breath caught on his throat.

"Shut up, Bill." Stacy's voice sounded irritated.

The boy only laughed.

"What are you doing in my dorm?" He asked.

Dipper's eyes dilated. That was his roommate. The handsome, tall man standing at the door was his roommate. Dipper would be lying if he said he didn't find him a bit intimidating. His skin was also a nice tan- only a bit darker than Stacy- his blond hair was an ashy color. But with the light coming from outside the hall, it looked almost golden. Dipper could see a couple of tattoos riding up his arm. His long-sleeve was rolled up to his elbow, Dipper noticed he was wearing gray sweatpants and- oh my god. Dipper hung his head low, bitting back the blood that quickly rushed to his face.

"Your room?" Stacy barked. "There's no way precious Dipper is roommates with you!"

"Dipper?"

Dipper's head rose to the sound of his name coming from Bill. "H-hi..."

The blush Dipper thought he'd pushed back rose up within seconds of making eye contact.

Bill's eyes were an amazing shade of hazel with golden specs. His face twisted into a sly smirk. Dipper felt his insides goo up. "You're my roommate, huh?"

Dipper could only nod.

Stacy shot up. "I'm sorry Dipper," she threw her hands down at her sides. "But I can't stay here with that." She pointed at Bill.

Bill scoffed, his eyes never leaving Dipper. "Still heartbroken over your rejection?" Stacy huffed.

"Classes don't start until next Monday- you have a whole week to get ready." Stacy turned to Dipper, snapping her finger to get his full attention. She was obviously aggravated and wanted nothing more than to leave. "I'll see you around, okay?" Her voice softened and her trademark smile was back.

"Y-yeah." Dipper nodded. Stacy turned with a whip of her hair and directed towards the door. She stopped by Bill and muttered something to him. Bill's eyes trailed Dipper down, he licked his lips before making eye contact. Dipper unexpectedly felt self-conscious about his hoodie and jeans. Bill didn't have a single reaction to whatever it was Stacy said; that made her even more frustrated. She left the room with another huff.

Dipper sat still, frozen by Bills' interested gaze. He felt imprisoned. Like he couldn't change positions even if he wanted too.

Bill was the first to break eye contact.

"Well," he chuckled. Bill nudged himself off the doorframe and walked over to Dipper- he reached him in three steps. He stood in front of Dipper for a second before leaning down and placing both hands on either side of the armrests. Dipper shrunk back, his face heated. Bill was inches away from Dipper, his hair dangled and tickled Dipper's forehead. He still had on that dumb smirk. Up close Dipper could see that his face was even more perfect than Stacy; where she was round Bill was straight and sharp. His nose covered in the faintest freckles- nothing compared to Dippers, though, his whole body was covered in dark ones. "Welcome to Georgia University, Dipper." His eyes glanced down to Dipper's lips before coming back to his eyes and pulling away. "You're room is on the left side. Mines on the right." He made his way into the hall, and before he disappeared he said with a wink; "I'm having a girl over- hope you don't mind."

Dipper sat stunned.

This isn't how he expected his first encounter with his roommate. They hardly even had a conversation- it was just a lot of staring. Dipper shook his head and stood up, looking around the empty room. He crouched down and picked up his bags; sagging his way to his room. The hall wasn't as small as he thought it was. It was about five feet wide and at the end of the hall was the third door; probably the bathroom.

Dipper bent his head to examine Bills' room, he didn't see much of the room itself. The door was only open a few inches. From what he could see, Dippers' cheeks scorched. It was Bills back- shirtless and muscular. He had a few darker freckles on his back; and a black tattoo on his left shoulder blade. Dipper couldn't quite make it out, the room was too dark and the door wasn't open enough. Dippers seen a few boys shirtless before- he's had a handful of hookups. They never went further than intense make-outs and grinding, though. But the second he made eye contact with Bill, Dippers insides flared up and his body was ablaze.

The flame was still rumbling deep in his abdomen.

And God did it arise to his chest and ears when Bill turned his head and winked at him. His eyes were lowered and dark, the smirk from earlier seemed to be glued onto his face.

"Wrong room." Bill said.

"I-um..." Dipper prayed for the earth to open up and swallow him whole.

"You like what you see?"

Dipper's eyes went wide. He stumbled over his words, trying to find the right thing to say. "I- uh- s-sorry."

His face only grew hotter when he heard Bills' deep chuckle.

Dipper nearly tripped on his way to his room.

He even had trouble opening the door.

The second he got the door to open, he slammed it shut. His back hit the hardwood and he slumped down to the floor.

"Oh my god..." Dipper said.

He took a long look around his room. It was a lot smaller than the one back in Oregon- obviously. His bed was a twin size tucked in the corner by the window, the school already gave him his sheets and blankets; red of course. They also gave him a small desk along with a pretty decent looking computer, next to it was a large, empty bookshelf. Dipper noticed that his closet was probably one of the smallest things about his room.

It was simple. The walls were vacant; besides a big Georgia University flag on top of the bedpost and a bulldog poster. With a sigh, Dipper picked himself up and began to put his clothes and books away. He was pretty invested in his room decor when his concentration was broken by a loud thump and moan.

Dipper's head shot up from his desk. He narrowed his eyes and looked towards his door. He took his phone out of his hoodie pocket and checked the time. It was only 6:30. Maybe he heard it wrong?

"B-Bill ~!"

Nope. He definitely heard right. The tip of Dipper's ears began to burn. He tried to ignore the sounds but the thumping and moaning were too audible for him. He didn't want to be a lame roommate who cockblocked his roommate. But it was getting ridiculous. This poor girl sounded like she was getting killed.

She was yelling and moaning so loud Dipper swore his room began to shake.

" _OH FUCK_!"

Dipper groaned. Pushing his seat back and heading towards the door before he even knew what was happening. He brought his hand up to Bill's door and knocked on it lightly; he wasn't even sure if it was loud enough to break those two from whatever the hell it was they were doing. Dipper huffed at the sound of the bed squeaking. He tried again, but this time just a tad bit harder.

The squeaking stopped.

Dipper stood like a statue as he heard the sound of covers rustling and footsteps heading towards the door. Dipper immediately wished he had just stayed shut in his room- it would be better torment than seeing Bill post- or during- sex. His face seemed to only burn today.

Bill was leaning against his opened door. His hair was messy and it curled up at the end due to the sweat on his forehead. His eyes hooded and glaring holes into Dippers. Bill was wearing only a loose towel that was wrapped around his waist. Dipper could see the muscles in his body relaxing. He didn't look very angry about getting interrupted in the middle of sex.

"May I help you?" Bill licked his bottom lip. Dipper looked up at him- Bill really towered him. Dippers neck strained at just trying to keep eye contact.

"Y-Yeah..." he coughed, averting his gaze. "Can you- um...can you keep it down, please?"

"She's a loud one, _huh_?"

Dippers eyes stayed on the ground, he scratched the back of his head. "Just a bit..."

When Bill didn't say anything, Dipper moved his gaze back up to Bill. They continued their staring contest from earlier; Dippers flame never dying.

"Maybe," Bill leaned in. "I'm just too good."

Dipper's mouth fell open. Then closed. Then fell open again.

"Bill!" The girl from the inside of the room yelled. "Hurry up and fuck me!"

Dipper held back a giggle when he saw Bill roll his eyes.

"I'll try to keep it down, no promises, though." Bill winked. He looked Dipper up and down before closing his door.

Not soon after, the moaning and squeaking came back- louder Dipper had noticed.

Dipper groaned, huffing as he made his way back to his room. He closed his door and peeked out his window.

The sun was already gone.

He spent the rest of the night curled up in his bed trying to drown out the moans with his pillow. He noticed that the noises stopped around 1:30 am.


	2. Let me ask you something

The next morning felt weird to Dipper.

He wasn't used to sleeping in a different room, so waking up in a bed he's never been it felt completely different. The room was wrapped in sunlight, no trees around to cover it.

And there were hardly any birds out, Dipper only heard four.

He counted.

The other thing that felt extremely weird was wandering into the living room and seeing a half-naked girl draped over one of the love seats.

Since Dipper was standing at the end of the hallway next to the fridge, he could only see her side profile. He tried not to stare, he really did.

But it was hard taking his eyes off her. She's completely gorgeous.

She had a somewhat long face and a pointy chin. Her nose was also extended and thin, the end of her eyebrow was shaved off. Her eyes green and slender. Everything about this girl was sharp and long- expect her lips. They were round and plump. Her skin was ivory and clear, save for a few beauty marks. And her brown hair was up in a messy ponytail, her bangs coddled at the front of her face.

Dipper tried to look away, but he really couldn't. Judging by the casualness about her outfit- and the lack of pants and the fact that it was 7:39 am- she was the girl that was with Bill last night.

The really loud one.

Dipper began to walk out cautiously. He made his way to the side of the couch, seating his hands on the armrests and leaning in. The girl was on her phone so she didn't notice Dipper until he spoke up.

"Uh...hi?" He said.

The girl looked up to Dipper slowly. Her eyebrows drew together and her jaw clenched. That's when Dipper saw her whole face; it was perfectly symmetrical. She had a small nose ring and a safety pin stabbed through her ear.

Her eyes reminded him of a cat.

She peeked Dipper up and down.

Dipper also noticed that they were wearing somewhat similar outfits. She had on a The Kinks T-shirt with a picture of the group together- the one where they had their arms in front of them with an orange hue. Dipper had on a Queen T-shirt- the one with cover from Sheer heart attack- that Mabel had got him for his 16th birthday.

It was two sizes too big but it was a nice PJ. He wore it almost every night.

The girl continued to look Dipper up and down. Frowning at him. He felt out of place; as if his existence wasn't worth her time. She oozed out confidence and sass and the air felt so intense around her.

"I- um..." Dipper coughed, bringing his hands together in front of him. "I love the Kinks..."

The girl puckered her lips in confusion, raising an eyebrow. Dipper pointed at her shirt. The girl looked down and shrugged, standing up and reveling that the shirt was actually cropped. Dipper held back a surprised yelp when he saw her body.

She was toned and curvy. She looked practically unreal. Her lips weren't the only big and round thing about her. She actually did have on pants- well...shorts.

"Oh..." she sighed. "This isn't my shirt." She looked down at Dipper, pushing her bangs out of her face. "I just grabbed a random shirt from the floor...must've been another girl Bill brought."

Dipper blinked back. His mouth fell agape and his eyebrows furrowed. "A-another girls?"

' _But it's only like...the first week._ '

She shrugged again.

"Yeah, probably." She stretched her arms over her hand and arched her back. Dipper's face flushed and his eyes fell to the ground when he discovered she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Morning, Bill."

"What are you still doing here?"

Dipper's head rose. The girl was looking towards the kitchen; he followed her stare. And once again- instantly let his head fall back down when he saw Bill. And saw that he was only in gym shorts.

"What do you mean?" Let out the girl.

Dipper heard Bill scoff. "I said you could stay the night- not the morning."

"You're an asshole."

There was no movement from either side.

"Yeah Yeah." Bill sighed. "You can leave now, Maddy."

Dipper glanced up at 'Maddy'. Her face was scrunched up, her cheeks flushed. She was studying Bill, looking him up and down. Her pupil's dark slits. "God," she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "You never change, you know that? You're shit."

"That's not what you were saying last night."

Without thinking, Dipper let out a tiny giggle.

He promptly brought his hand up to his face and tried to cover it up as a cough. Maddy shot Dipper a glare. He coughed and looked back down, biting his nail.

"Fuck you." She spat before grabbing her shoes and making her way to the door. She stopped in front of Dipper and looked down at him.

He glanced up at her, his heart beating fast.

She sighed and straightened her back, a huff of air leaving her flared nostrils. "Queen? Really?" She rolled her eyes. "How sad." She jerked his shoulder with her own and continued to the door.

Dipper turned to look at the back of her head.

"At least I'm wearing my own shirt." He called out. Dipper didn't get the chance to see her reaction as he was distracted by Bill's sudden laugh. The two turned to look at him. Dipper in surprise, and Maddy in irritation.

Bill didn't do anything to try to hide his laugh.

It was deep and rich- and it nade Dipper feel so heavy. His whole face brightened when he laughed; his eyes crinkled and his shoulders shook. Dipper felt his face flush when he saw the muscles in Bill's chest tightened- God, he was built.

"Fuck off." The comment wasn't direct to Bill.

Dipper jumped at the sound of the door shutting close.

"Damn, Dipper." Bill hunched slightly. "You've got guts."

"W-well she didn't have to be so rude about my shirt." Dipper honestly didn't know why he said what he said- he just didn't appreciate this outsider making fun of a shirt his sister gave him.

Dipper sat down on the armchair and looked over at Bill. He was leaning on the doorframe the same way he was when Dipper first saw him. The same cocky look on his face, too. Bill looked down at Dipper's lap and raised an eyebrow. Confused, Dipper looked too. His shirt was risen pretty high on his thighs, way past halfway; exposing the soft flesh.

Dipper liked to sleep naked, he wasn't going to change years of sleep habits just because he's gone off to college.

Sue him.

Dipper squeaked, quickly rushing to push his shirt down more. He kept his hold on the hem. Just in case. Dipper looked back up and jumped when he noticed that Bill had moved from his spot by the kitchen and was now standing in front of him.

Dipper's breath hitched. Bill was looking down at his face- his eyes gloss over with something Dipper could not decode. IfMaddy made Dipper feel out of place, then Bill made him feel like he shouldn't even be at this school. His gaze was heavy on Dipper; he felt like prey to his predator.

"I-um..." Dipper avoided Bill's watch. "Hi?"

Bill chuckled. Reaching down to pull Dipper's hands away from the shirt.

Dipper was frozen.

Everything around him froze.

He didn't know what to do. He had this amazingly hot man looking over him, who was also currently pushing Dippers shirt up his thighs. Bill stopped right before he could expose the rest of Dipper.

The whole ordeal wasn't making Dipper hard- at least not yet. It was making him nervous. He had a mixture of excitement and anxiety, none of the other boys he's been with have seen Dipper in the way his roommate of one day has seen him. He felt like he was being suffocated, his face was starting to burn, his lips quivered, and his breathing was unsteady. Bill ran a long finger down Dipper's thighs, bringing a shuddered out of him.

"Cute," Bill mumbled, squatting down so he was almost eye level with Dipper. He placed his elbows on his knees for support, but his finger lever left Dippers thigh.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He gulped.

"Want me to stop?"

Dipper turned his head away, not sure of what he should do. He could push Bill off, that seemed the most logical. But then he'd lose the heat that was comforting Dipper's body. He could tell him to stop, but Dipper didn't want him to stop. He was completely paralyzed. The touch was so simple, but it was doing so much to Dipper's body- which was beginning to react.

Dipper felt Bill lean in close to his ear, he let out a hot breath before he spoke. Dipper was engulfed by the smell of whiskey and cologne; it made him dizzy. "So cute..." he repeated.

Dipper bit down on his lip, trying to get his mind off of Bill's touch. It only got worse when Dipper felt Bill stretch out his whole hand onto his thigh. His hand stretched out and hooked onto Dipper's thigh. His breath hitched when Bill began to rub his hand up and down his thigh; squeezing it every now and then.

Again, Dipper bit down at his lip.

Only harder.

He needed to push Bill off.

"Such a pretty little thing." Bill stuck his tongue out licked a strip up Dipper's ear before nibbling at it. All the blood in Dipper's body rushed down to his cock. He let out a soft moan and rolled his eyes back when he heard a small groan come from Bill- who, at the noise, gripped Dippers thigh. "So, so pretty."

Dippers' heart was ready to leave his chest. He wanted to so desperately buck his hips up, but he held back the desire. This was too much for him- way too much. All the air in his body came back to him when he felt Bill pull away from his neck. Dipper slowly looked towards him. Sometime during the whole ordeal, Dipper had moved his hands up to Bill's shoulders.

He realized how hard he was gripping them. 

"S-sorry." Dipper apologized. He started to move them away when Bill stopped him.

"I like them there." He said with a wink.

Dipper swooned at how amazing Bill looked.

His eyes were half-lidded and his breathing was slowly getting back to him. Dipper could've sworn there was a small tint of blush on his cheeks. But he was probably imagining it. Dipper didn't know what to say. He sat there, hands-on Bills shoulders, Bills hand gripping Dippers thigh.

"You have really soft thighs," Bill whispered, searching Dipper's face before landing on his lips. "I wonder what else is soft."

'Not my dick.' Dipper mentally joked. He didn't say anything, he bit down on his tongue. Bill started to lean in and Dipper's brain stopped working. Bill stopped only inches away from Dipper's lips. He glanced down at them and then back up at Dipper's eyes.

Jesus, Bill was so close. His eyes were dark with want. Dipper was sure his eyes looked the same. He was completely drunk off of this stranger's touch. Never in Dippers 19 years of living has he let someone touch him in this way.

But something about Bill was just so...intoxicating, he's never felt this way towards anyone he's ever seen. He's only known him for one day- hardly that. And already Bill had his hands on both of Dipper's thighs. Dipper's brain was clouded with thoughts of Bill.

And only Bill.

What the hell was wrong with him?

Bill raised an eyebrow at Dipper when he started to run his hand further up his thighs.

Dipper nodded and Bill continued. There was a confused expression on Bill's face when he ran his hand up to Dipper's hips.

"Are you fucking serious?" Bill smirked.

Dipper nodded again; the room felt hot.

"Fuck,” Bill groaned, gripping at the skin under his palms. "You're driving me crazy."

In a moment of boldness, Dipper looked deep into Bill's eyes and spoke; "I'm not doing anything."

Bill scoffed and dove back into Dipper's neck. He began leaving soft kisses, Dipper relaxed into the touch. Leaning back to give Bill more room. He whimpered when Bill nibbled at the sensitive skin.

This was wrong. Right?

It was wrong for Dipper to be enjoying this so much? Didn't he just have sex with Maddy last night? That brought up a new question in Dipper's head. Are they going to have sex? This would be Dipper's first time, he wanted it to be special. And from the first impression Bill made, he assumed that Bill was someone Dipper didn't want to lose his virginity too. He needed to tell Bill that he couldn't go further than what they were doing. But what exactly were they doing? Bill was practically only giving Dipper an intense thigh massage.

But of course, before Dipper could voice his concerns, he felt Bill hook his arms under Dipper's thighs and pick him up. He let out a surprised laugh.

"W-what?" He smiled, wrapping his legs around Dipper's waist.

"Just moving," Bill smirked. He walked over to the island in front of the kitchen and gently placed Dipper down.

Dipper hissed at the cold marble under his exposed thighs. "I-" Dipper started at Bill.

"Let me ask you something." Bill went back to kissing Dipper's neck and Dipper's hold on Bill's shoulders never lessened. Dipper dropped his legs and whimpered when Bill sucked right under his ear. "Has anyone ever touched you...the way I'm touching you?"

Dipper gasped.

He could lie and say that he's been touched multiple times by multiple people.

But there was no point.

"N-no."

"Thought so." Bill moved down to Dipper's color bone. "The way you react to my touch...it's too obvious." He bit at the fabric around the neck and pushed it down, all the while Bill's hands moved closer to Dippers cock. His hands stayed teasingly close. It was no secret that Dipper was rock hard; having experienced this much all at once. Bill bit down on Dipper's shoulder, sucking and biting at the skin.

Dipper moaned out. Throwing his head back. "Oh god..." This time Dipper did roll his hips and moaned again when he made contact with Bill's own erection. At the feeling, Bill bit down harder, growling into Dipper's skin. The only thing Dipper wanted was to hear that noise again. Every doubt in his mind about what they were doing and if it was okay had left his brain the second Bill rolled his hips against Dippers too. 

Bill pulled away and dropped down to his knees squatting, pushing Dipper's legs apart.

Dipper felt his whole world explode. Bill places a soft kiss into the inside of Dipper's thigh, eyeing the very noticeable bulge hidden under the soft fabric of the shirt.

"B-Bill." Dipper moaned.

And just as soon as it started, their little game had ended.

An abrupt knock at the door brought Dipper back to the real world. The unexpected noise making him jump back. Bill just rolled his eyes and got up.

Dipper gawked as Bill confidentiality stood, his erection as obvious as Dippers. He gulped at the size of it.

Dipper stayed sitting on the isle, too shocked to move. He watched Bill open the door, clearly annoyed.

"Stace," Bill groaned. "Kinda in the middle of something here." Bill glanced back to Dipper; eyeing him with hunger.

"Oh please." Dipper heard Stacy scoff, he pushed his hands down at his lap, hiding his now deflating erection. "I saw that whore leave your dorm. I thought you didn't let people sleep the night with you?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Bill stated. Dipper watched as Stacy pushed her way into the room. "Come on in."

"Honestly Bill, I thought you were done wit-" Stacy stoped and dropped the bag she was holding when she saw Dipper on the kitchen isle. Her jaw dropped and her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

Dipper could only imagine what he looked like.

His legs spread open, hickies covering his neck, his face and thighs flushed red- not to mention the bruises that were starting to form on his thighs.

"Are you fucking serious?" She yelled, stomping her foot and turning to Bill; who had already shut the door and moved over to the couch, completely ignoring her. "Dipper can you leave us alone?"

Dipper started to move from his spot when he saw Bill stand up and walk to him. "You're really telling him to leave his own dorm? Are you that desperate to get with me?"

"Bill." Stacy glared. "Stop. Dipper can you please leave?"

"This is my dorm..." Dipper furrowed his brows in confusion. "Why are you here?"

Stacy huffed again, bending down and picking her bag off the floor. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go get morning coffee with me." She said as she straightened her posture. "But you clearly seem...busy."

Dipper flinched at the tone in her voice and the way she was staring at him. She looked angry, jealous, and betrayed; all at the same time.

"Oh um..." Dipper turned his eyes to Bill. He was back on laying flat on the couch, one hand under his head and the other in his hair. He winked at Dipper. "I'm not busy." He decided, turning his head back to Stacy.

Dipper wanted to get out of the dorm. Too much has happened in this one morning and he needed to clear his head.

Stacy gave Dipper a once over before turning on her heels. "I'll wait in the hall." And with that, she left and closed the door.

Dipper didn't move.

"She's bad news, dude." He heard Bill call out.

"What?"

"She's bad news."

Dipper shook his head. He wanted to say something to Bill- about the touching and the moaning. But he couldn't think of anything to save his life. Without a single word, Dipper jumped off the island and walked to his room. He stopped in front of his door and turned to look at Bill; who, of course, was looking right back at him.

Bill ran his tongue over the top of his lip, tugging his hair back and winking. Dipper held back a whine- but didn't do a very good job. Bill chuckled at the noise and turned his head up to the ceiling.

All the air in Dipper's lungs returned the second he opened the door to his room. It was as if Bill's existence did something to his breathing. Dipper went over to one of his dressers and picked out a pair of boxers and socks. He put them on and fell onto his bed.

"Oh my god." He groaned. "What the hell was that?"

The weight of his bed shifted as he pushed himself up. He went over to his closet and picked out a white hoodie and blue jeans. He hoped the hoodie would cover up some of the bites on his neck. Dipper left his room and commenced to the door. He noticed that Bill was still laying on the couch. Dipper tried to ignore his burning gaze as he reached for the door.

"I like you better without pants," Bill called out. 

Dipper let out a stunned noise, his cheeks began to feel warm. He turned to look at Bill in what he hoped was a threatening look. But it was no use. Bill was back to staring at the ceiling. The hand that was buried in his hair was now draped over his eyes. Dipper groaned and opened the front door. He looked out into the hall and saw Stacy leaning next to the door, she was on her phone. She looked up at Dipper when she heard him close the door.

"You ready?" She asked. Her trademark smile back on her face.

"Uh, I guess."


	3. Chapter Three: Like the forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for the late upload, I was gone for personal reasons but now I’m back :)

Coffee was...okay, at best.

The early morning weather was something Dipper was really used to. He always spends summer up in Oregon, he would sometimes stay for the fall, and then he would go back to California during the rest of the year. It wasn't freezing outside, but it was cold enough to send shivers up Dipper's body.

Stacy had taken him downtown to a small coffee shop. 

Dippers not big on coffee, he's more of an ice cream smoothies guy. On the walk to the cafe they talked mostly about Stacy; she's from Alabama- like really south Alabama. Dipper should have guessed by the accent. She's here on a scholarship, she got a full ride thanks to her ACT score. She has two sisters, older, and a dog named Booboo. She's only cut her hair once in her life. Her freshman year of high school and she had only cut off eight inches of her hair, and it's fully grown back. 

Dipper had barely been able to get a word in the whole morning.

Even when they sat down and started drinking their coffee; Dipper a small caramel frappe, and Stacy a large coffee that had so much sugar and cream that he was sure she was going to die. She continued to talk about her life back in Alabama. Personally, Dipper was completely tired of hearing about her. He knew more than he should. Don't even get him started on the walk back to the dorms. 

With his hand deep in his hoodie pocket and the other holding a frozen lemonade, Dipper was dropping Stacy off at her dorm. 

"And that's why I don't eat McDonald's anymore." Stacy sighed as she reached for her door. "That reminds me of another story!" 

Dipper almost let out a triumphant laugh when the door swung open. A tall blond girl was standing on the other side of the room, she had on black leggings and a white hoodie. 

"There you are, Stacy!" She smiled. "We need to finish our show!" The girl turned over to Dipper, her smile was replaced my a frown. "Hello?"

"Brenda," Stacy stepped inside, gesturing a hand towards dipper. "This is Dipper, Dipper this is Brenda, my roommate." He held up the hand holding his drink, a tight smile on his lips. 

"Okay." Was all she said, her eyes turned back to Stacy. "Cmon let's go!" 

Stacy didn't even get a chance to say anything before the door was slammed in Dipper's face. 

He stood there for a second, letting the past six hours settle in. Dipper turned on his foot and headed to his own dorm. He wasn't sure if coffee with Stacy was going to happen again, he didn't want it to become a routine or anything like that. Don't get him wrong- he likes the girl. 

She reminds him of Mabel in some aspects. 

They have a few things in common- the amount of coffee they drink, the hair- although Mabel's hair was a tad shorter, the love for fashion and anything sparkly. But he knew that they couldn't be far from different, too. Dipper had found out that Stacy hates anything boyish. She said growing up in the south she was surrounded by dirty country boys and trashy girls. She didn't want to go out into the woods and hunt or camp, she hates getting her hands dirty. Dipper also found out that she doesn't have many friends- and the few that she does sound awful to him. They're your typical mean girls in high school. Stacy doesn't fit in with them, but Dipper didn't want to call out her friends without meeting them first. 

Dipper finally reached his own dorm, he jiggled the knob but it was locked. He groaned, throwing his head back and reaching into his pocket to retrieve the key. The second he opened the door he was hit with a very weird smell. Not bad weird...just weird. It was a mixture of honey, banana, and watermelon. Dipper stood in the hall for a second before finally entering the room, he closed the door behind him and looked around. That's when he noticed the piles of clothes discarded around the living room. 

If there was one good thing that came out of hanging out with Stacy, it was that she talked about Bill. Almost as much as she talked about herself. She had told Dipper that Bill and her had a fling going on early last year. Bill isn't the type of person to date, he likes casual sex. It's easy and fun. Stacy was ashamed to admit it, but she wanted to try something new. So she hooked up with Bill- more than once- and she ended up catching feelings for him. Bill found out and instead of stopping it immediately, he kept her on a string. Apparently, one day she confessed her love and Bill laughed in her face. 

She then went off to talk about how he hooks up with any, quote on quote "skank" he can get his hands on. Dippers face started to burn when he heard that, he kept his mouth shut and just nodded. 

"Oh, but not you honey." She had smiled. 

So what if his roommate slept around? That's none of Dipper's business. He doesn't care what Bill does. But one thing Dipper was certain of; he wasn't going to be someone Bill can sleep around with. Dippers not that kind of person. He planned on talking to Bill about it when he came home- but from the looks of it...he was probably busy. 

Dipper continued to scan the room. There was a red dress laying on the island, black heels leading to the rooms, and black lace panties thrown over the couch along with a matching black bra. Dipper felt gross having those things scattered around his dorm, so he placed his drink down and went over to gently picked up the underwear and dress. He folded the dress and placed it on the island counter, along with the girl's underwear and shoes. Dipper's heart stopped when he heard a loud moan coming from Bill's room. 

"It's almost three in the afternoon," Dipper whispered, throwing his door open. "Jesus." He said when he heard the girl yell Bill's name. He took off his hoodie and replaced it with a regular black shirt. Dipper debated over going to Bill's door and asking him to keep it down. He decided against it, instead, he left his room and stormed into the kitchen. He opened the fridge, and to his surprise, it was completely filled up with food. 

'Bill must really like cooking.' 

Dipper wasn't that great of a cook, but he knew enough. He scanned the fridge and pulled out a jar of pasta sauce, a stick of butter, and ground beef. "How convenient..." he laughed to himself. He wanted to feel bad about making food with Bill's groceries, but he just couldn't. Besides- he was making enough for both of them. He felt even less guilty when he heard a loud slap and then a very loud fuck Bill! 

The smell that first filled the room was completely overtaken by the smell of spaghetti. Dipper had been in the kitchen for at least thirty minutes, he was stirring the noodles into the pasta when he realized that the moaning had stopped. He picked his head up away from the stove and looked over into the hall. Bills room door was beginning to open, and out came a girl wrapped in- what Dipper guessed was- one of Bills shirts. Dipper couldn't help but notice that she was a lot less curvy than the other girl. She was shorter than her, too. Almost as tall as Stacy. Her red hair was wrapped in a very messy bun, and her face was scattered with red and brown freckles. She caught Dipper's eye and her face looked horrified. 

"Hi..." Dipper smiled. 

The girl looked back into the room and then to Dipper and back to the room. "You said no one else was here." She spat. Dipper's eyebrows scrunched before he realized who she was talking to. Bill stepped out of the room wearing only grey boxers. 

Dipper immediately turned his head away. 

"You're back." Bill's voice rang through Dipper's head. He was instantly reminded of the incident from that morning. He ignored Bills statement and went back to the stove. He could hear the voice of the girl. She sounded like she was freaking out. Two minutes later, Dipper saw the girl rush into the kitchen past him and into the living room. She was looking around for her clothes. She looked like a lost dog.

"Your clothes are on the counter..." Dipper spoke out. Turning to point at her clothes. She eyed Dipper suspiciously, before grabbing her clothes and disappearing back into the hall and was replaced by Bill.

Dipper tried to ignore his presence, but it was a pretty hard thing to do when Bill made himself so obvious. He was leaning on the fridge, his body long and muscular, no shirt in sight. Bill tilted his head, Dipper could feel his eyes on him. 

"I hope you don't mind..." Dipper spoke. His voice instinctively low. "But I made lunch...it's spaghetti." He looked up at Bill for a second. 

The only indicator of any form of emotion was the soft smirk on Bill's lips. He shifted so his back was now flat against the fridge, he arms crossed over his chest, and his head still bent down. His hair hung around his eyes, but he didn't bother to move them. "Weren't you out?"

"We only got coffee."

"Was it fun?"

"...not really." 

Bill chuckled, pushing himself off the fridge and moving in front of the stove. He looked down at the steaming noodles and pasta sauce, looked up at Dipper, and then licked the bottom of his lips. "Looks delicious." 

All the air in Dippers lungs left his body, he let out a small 'Yeah' before walking to the other end of the kitchen for the plates. "Is she gonna eat?" He pointed to the direction of the bathroom. Bill only shook his head. 

They turned their heads to the sound of a door opening and closing. It was the read head. She was dressed in her own clothes. She barely acknowledged Dipper when he sheepishly waved at her. Instead, all her attention was focused on Bill. He smiled at her and began to walk her to the door. 

"I left my number on your dresser. Call me?" She looked up as Bill with big doe eyes. Her lips curled up in a confident smile. 

Bill didn't even miss a beat when he spoke. "No thanks, bye." 

Both Dipper and the girl didn't have time to process Bill's answer before he shoved her out of the room. He turned to Dipper and flashed him a smile. "Now," he sighed. "Time for lunch." he grabbed a plate from Dipper and fixed himself food. Dipper did the same. 

Dipper was the only one to sit on the table, Bill propped himself up on the counter in front of the table- still in his boxers.

"So," Bill slurped up a noodle. "Did you enjoy your date?" 

"It wasn't a date." 

"Did you enjoy it?" Bill raised a dark brow. 

"No, not really." The day itself wasn't that bad, it was a pretty day. He quite enjoyed it, it was just the hanging out with Stacy part that he could've gone without. 

"Did she talk about me?" 

Dipper nodded his head. 

"Of course she did." 

He didn't know what to say. Should he bring up the things she said about him? It's his roommate after all, they're going to see each other everyday. Dipper thought that now was a better time than never to state his demands. "She said that you sleep around a lot." Dippers cheeks began to burn. "N-not that I think that's- a um- a bad thing..." he stumbled. "I- I just don't really want to be involved...with that kinda stuff." Not once during their interaction did Dipper look up, his head stayed low. Eyes focused on his spaghetti, even when he heard Bill jump off the counter and the sound of a chair being scrapped back. 

"What do you mean?" Bill didn't sound mad, or even offended, he just sounded curious. 

Dipper could feel the heat coming off of Bills body. He was really close, their knees where touching. "T-this morning..." Dipper picked at his food. "I'm not that type of person, I've only ever had one boyfriend and even then it barley counted so I'm not very experienced in this kind of stuff so I'm not really one to hook up with my roommate," he was rambling, he knew he was. But he couldn't stop himself, once he started it was hard to stop. "I mean it was nice and all, but I just don't want to be just a hook up to someone, you know? It's just not me...and I barley even know you so, yeah. Not for me...not saying that you're not my type or anything because you kinda are and-" that's when he decided to shut up. His face was burning up, his anxiety through the roof. 

Dipper felt completely embarrassed. He waited to hear Bill laugh at him, he closed his eyes, certain it was coming. But it didn't, the only thing he did hear was a small, deep chuckle. He felt a hand move towards him, he instinctively moved away, but the hand kept coming. Bill held his face and pushed it up. Dipper felt an exiting rush of heat, along with a spark. His first instinct was to whine, but he held that completely back, he didn't want a repeat of this morning. Bills hand was squeezing Dippers cheeks, his lips puckered out in, what felt like, a very embarrassing way. 

"So," Bill tilted his head, his eyes trained on Dippers lips. "I'm your type?" 

Dipper tried to turn his head away, but Bill didn't let him. "That's not my point." His voice, or course, was completely muffled. 

That's when Bill laughed. It was a full heartily laugh. His head was thrown back, his eyes crinkled and everything. Dippers heart completely stopped beating, he looked up in awe.

Eventually, Bill stopped laughing and moved his hand away from Dipper. But his eyes stayed on him. "You're a cutie, you know that, Pine tree?"

Dipper twisted his face in confusion. "Pine tree?" He repeated. 

"Yeah, you smell like the forest." Bill shrugged, getting up from the seat and dumping his plate into the sink. "Hey, don't believe everything Stacy tells you, okay?" 

"Uh, yeah. Okay." 

"Thanks for the food." Bill winked. 

Dipper was left all alone, he stat for another extra minute. He only got up when he heard a door open and the shower starting up. He washed the all the dishes and put them away, he stopped in-front of the bathroom door, holding his face the way Bill had held it earlier. 

Hoping he'd feel the same spark, but he felt absolutely nothing.


	4. Chapter Four: it's getting late

Four days.

It has been four days since Dipper had last seen Bill, and in those four days, he's noticed two things about his roommate.

One; Stacy wasn't messing around when she said Bill was a player. Dipper would wake up in the middle of the night to the sound of loud moans and thumping. Every day for those past 4 days. And every time- it's someone new.

And two; Bill will eat anything Dipper has cooked- no matter how bad it was. Dipper would make dinner for himself every night, but he'd make sure to leave enough for Bill to eat. Just in case; it was his food Dipper was using to cook, anyway.

Dipper would put the leftover food in containers and position them on the counter for Bill to find. The first time Dipper did this he felt foolish and wasn't even sure if he'd eat any of it or even see it. He even wrote on a small sticky note 'made dinner and had leftovers :)'.

But when he woke up the next morning the container was completely empty and washed. The sticky note right next to the container.

And that's just what Dipper was currently doing. He had just finished eating his dinner; fish fillet with white rice and corn. It was an old recipe that his mom used to make him and his sister when they were younger. He couldn't remember how to make it, so he had to call her up and ask. It wasn't awful, but it certainly didn't taste like his mom's cooking.

Dipper was putting Bills food on the counter when he heard the sound of a lock click and then the door being swung open. The sound so loud it startled Dipper and he jumped back.

"Jesus." He mumbled to himself.

The first person Dipper noticed walk in was a very tall man with short black hair. He was wearing black jeans and a baby blue hoodie. His features were pretty strong; strong nose, strong jawline- he even looked buff under his hoodie.

The second person was Bill. He had on regular blue jeans and a white Nike hoodie. His hair was pushed back and he looked tired. But that didn't stop Dipper's heart from skipping a beat and his face from heating up. He hasn't seen Bill for almost a week, it's like catching a glimpse of him for the first time all over again.

Dipper bit his lip and looked down at the food.

"No, I'm serious!" The first boy laughed this deep, ugly laugh. Dipper scrunched his face. "That's the best we've ever played. They went crazy."

Dipper heard Bill chuckle and the sound of the door closing. "Maybe."

They both still haven't noticed him. He felt like a fly on the wall-like a creep who was just awkwardly standing there in just his gray hoodie. He didn't expect anyone to show up. Let alone, two people.

Dipper didn't know who this guy was, maybe Bills hook up for the night? He's never brought a boy over- or at least Dipper assumed. They've all sounded really feminine. 'Maybe I can just sneak away...' Dipper thought to himself. He started to turn away but the second he began to move the man made eye contact with him.

"Who's this guy?" He tilted his chin towards Dipper, brown eyes looking at him and a confident smile on his face. Dipper brought his hand up and waved awkwardly.

Bill moved away from the door and towards Dipper, the guy followed. He kept a close eye on both boys. Bill glanced over to his friend, "that's my roommate." He spoke.

"H-hi, I'm Dipper," Dipper smiled, trying to be polite. The boy looked him up and down, the smirk still on his face. The action causing Dipper to shrink back into his hoodie, feeling a tad bit more nervous. God, he really wished he wasn't wearing his sleeping clothes. His hoodie was big enough to cover him, it got past his mid-thighs, and it basically covered his hands. But he felt a million times more exposed under this stranger's gaze. The tension in the room was heavy and Dipper just wanted to get away.

But those stupid brown eyes never stop scanning Dipper.

"Markus," Bill said. "It's getting late."

"And?" Markus sighed. "I think I want to stay for a while, get to know your roommate." He licked his lips.

"Uhm..." Dipper's eyes widened. He looked over at Bill, not knowing what to do or say. He was standing behind Markus, his eyes strained on him. He had his arms crossed and his face was expressionless. Did this guy want Dipper to join them? Is that why he was eyeing Dipper hardcore? The whole situation became more uncomfortable for him.

Dipper tried to be inconspicuous when grabbed the hem of his hoodie and pulled it further down his legs. But both Bill and Markus noticed.

Bill's eye twitched.

And Markus's smirk grew.

He walked closer to Dipper, "Wanna show me what's under there?" He pointed to the bottom of the hoodie.

"Excuse you?" Dipper jaw dropped. Again, he glanced back to Bill, silently begging for his help.

"Just curious." He lowered his voice, hand reaching out to touch Dipper's thighs.

His heart was beating out of his chest, all the blood in his body went ice cold. He needed to get away- he had to. Markus's hand was creeping closer with every heartbeat, and out of the corner of Dipper's sights, he could see Bills eyes scrunched up and his fist clenching. His gaze went back to the hand that was worming closer and closer to him.

The second it made contact with Dippers thigh, all hell broke loose. Dipper's vision went red with wrath and acrimony. He didn't even realize what had happened until he saw Markus holding his lip, blood dripping, and Dipper's hand burning that he realized he'd whacked Markus right across the face.

Markus had his head tilted to the side, he didn't shift as he spoke, "You fucking bitch." He let out a sardonic laugh, using his thumb to wipe away a pinch of blood. Dipper could see the red outline of his hand right at his cheek. Markus brought his hand up, ready to strike. Dipper instinctively shrunk into himself, using his arms as a shield to his face. His breathing was rigid and short, his whole body shut down and completely froze up- ready for the impact.

But it never came.

There was a loud thud and then another loud "What the fuck?" coming from Markus.

Dipper still didn't move.

He couldn't.

"Get out." Bill's voice came out like pure venom, like a predator warning its prey. "Get your ass up from the ground, and get the fuck out."

Shuffling could be heard around the room. "Are you fucking serious?" It was Markus.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Fuck." Was all Dipper heard before the noise of the door being slammed shut echoed through the dorm. Dipper's hands slowly began to lower themselves to his side. He saw Bill leaning over the counter, elbows holding his head up. His back was rising and falling hard, the rhythm of his breathing just as heavy.

"You're hookup was a fucking asshole," Dipper spoke. He was on the verge of tears, anyone could tell just by looking at him. His voice did nothing to help. Dipper crossed his arms over his chest, sniffling back a croak.

Bill sighed, "He's not a hookup." He looked over at Dipper, head still in his hands. "Why are you naked." It didn't come out as a question. "You just had to be fucking naked, huh?" his laugh came out hollow and bitter.

It was getting harder for Dipper to keep it all in. He didn't even try to stop his voice from trembling. "Fuck you." He scoffed.

"Dipper," Bill tried.

"Enjoy your fucking food, asshole.” Dipper murmured. Turning around and heading straight for his bedroom, he slammed the door and locked it, pulling out his dresser drawer and grabbing a pair of boxers before getting into bed.


	5. Chapter Five: Fuck, Dipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️⚠️TW: mention/description of blood and cuts (not self-harm)⚠️⚠️

It was the loud bang that woke Dipper up. 

But the audible crash of glass shattering is what made him dart out of bed. Cold wind wrapped around his body, goosebumps settled into his skin. The noise came from the kitchen, he could hear the sound of something shifting. 

Then he heard Bill's voice; he was cursing, his voice low and clearly aggravated. Dipper peered into the hall, looking down before making his way to the kitchen. The only source of light was from the TV. Nothing was playing, but it was paused on a movie. 

Dipper's attention shifted to the floor. 

On the floor was a shattered glass, spread around it was the food Dipper had made. He gasped, covering his mouth when he noticed Bill draped over one of the kitchen chairs. 

There was something dripping from his right hand, Dipper couldn't quite tell from the dim lights, but he had a feeling of what it was. His stomach did a flip. 

"Bill?" 

No movement. 

"Bill?" Dipper tried again, raising his voice. 

He walked closer, wrapping his arms around his body. Bill looked up, scoffing. 

"Dipper." 

The first thing Dipper noticed was how good Bill looked. The soft light of the TV brought out the silhouettes in his face. He also wasn't wearing a shirt, only dark sweatpants. The second thing was how exhausted Bill looked. His eyes were dark and sleepy, his hair a tangled mess. 

"Are you bleeding?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" 

Dipper blinked. "What?"

"Clean out your ears. I said why do you care." Bill growled.

"Because you're my roommate, and you're fucking bleeding," Dipper said. "Why the heck wouldn't I care?" 

Bill didn't say anything, he just looked up at Dipper and rolled his eyes. 

A fire burst in Dipper's body. The heat was too much for him to keep on. 

"I'm sorry I care about you. I'm sorry I'm not some cold stone asshole who doesn't care about anyone but himself! Actually, I'm not sorry at all." Dipper shot out his hand, his chest rising and falling. "Now give me your hand so I can see if you're okay."

Dipper looked down at Bill's hand, raising an eyebrow. 

Bill didn't say anything so Dipper took it as a sign to continue. 

"You should probably turn on the lights," Bill smirked. "Might help you see better."

"I, uh yeah..." Dipper flushed. "Yeah..." he turned around, making his way to the light switch. "Are you- fuck!" Dipper cried out, jumping back and bringing his knee to his stomach. He leaned against the side of the fridge. "Oh my god, shit." He gasped, shutting his eyes.

Bill shot up, rushing to Dipper. "Are you okay?" His voice came out serious. "Did you step in the glass?" 

The bottom of his foot burned, he felt the warm liquid ooze down his sole. "I-I think so." He bit his lip. "It hurts..." 

"Fuck, Dipper." Bill sighed. He reached around dipper and switched on the light. "Shit." 

Dipper looked down, there was a small puddle of blood right below his foot. Dipper was used to getting cuts and bruises. He was a natural explorer, it was his daily routine. But this hurt like shit. His foot scorched and ached, he didn't want to cry but he could feel his tears getting there. He also wasn't a very big fan of blood. 

With his injury and Bills, the blood was beginning to pile up. 

And he was starting to get sick. 

"Bill..." Dipper's voice came out a little too vulnerable for his taste. "It really hurts." 

"I know, I know." Bill hooked his injured arm under Dipper's knees, the other holding his back. 

He couldn't hold it in anymore. 

Between the blood, the glass stuck in his foot, the stupid friend that was here earlier, and now the skip of his heart when Bill picked him up, he was going to burst. 

Bill walked towards the bathroom, pushing the door open and laying Dipper down on the toilet seat. He grabbed a towel from under the sink and placed it under his foot, wiping his own hand in the process. 

"Okay," Bill crouched down, lifting up Dipper's foot and examining it. "The glass isn't too big, and it doesn't look like it's that deep. I'm going to take the glass out and then wrap your foot with the towel, okay?" 

Dipper nodded, sniffing back the tear that was really really close to falling. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Do it quick, please." 

"Of course." Bill huffed. "On three. One. Two." 

A loud shriek escaped Dipper's lips, his eyes shot open and his hand slapped over his mouth. His vision went blurry with tears. 

"Hey, hey, hey," Bill spoke softly, brining his uninjured hand up to Dippers cheek, "it's okay. You're okay, right?" 

The feeling of Bills' warm hand against Dipper's cold cheek made his stomach flutter. He looked into Bills eyes, they were filled with worry.   
"Y-Yeah. It just hurts." 

Bill took his hand away and Dipper tried really hard not to whine at the loss of warmth. He wrapped the towel around Dipper's foot, "let me find the first aid kit." 

"Are you okay?" Dipper hiccuped, gesturing to Bill's hand. 

"I'm fine," Bill smiled, "just a few scrapes, nothing too bad." Dipper nodded, "wanna kiss it better?" 

"No." 

The sound of Bills laugh rattled throughout Dipper. He looked down at his lap, chewing away at the blush surging to his face. 

"Hey," The shift in mood was obvious to the two. Bill's voice had gotten short. "I'm...I'm sorry. About earlier, both times." Dipper looked up at him. Eyes wide. "It wasn't your fault."

"Thank you." Dipper sniffed. "That wasn't really cool of you," he whispered.

"Yeah." Bill chuckled. "I know, but don't worry. I won't bring him around." 

"You don't have to do that." 

"I know, but I'm going to." He looked right at Dipper, lowering his voice. "Plus," he smirked, "I don't want anyone but me seeing you dressed like that." 

Dipper whined, bitting his lip. They sat in silence for a good while, not breaking eye contact. The tension become too intense for Dipper and he suddenly remembered his injury. 

Dipper groaned, his foot throbbing in pain. "Could you get that first aid kit?" He smiled. 

It felt weird. Actually having a conversation with Bill. He didn't even expect Bill to bring up the whole incident, let alone apologize.

The whole time Bill was patching up Dipper, all they did was joke around. There was the occasional flirt from Bill, and the occasional blush from Dipper, but it was a nice moment overall. 

"Can I ask you something?" Dipper watched as Bill cleaned his own wound in front of the sink. He was still sitting on the toilet, mesmerized by the way Bill moved to clean his cuts. 

"Maybe," Bill smirked. 

"What were you doing?" Dipper asked. "Why were you in the kitchen so late. And," he swallowed, "why was the food I made you on the floor." 

Bill stayed silent for a second or two. "Couldn't sleep. So I came to eat, but it was really dark and I dropped my food." 

Dipper watched Bill. He tilted his head, studying him. 

"The TV was on. There was light." Dipper accused. 

Bill looked down at his hand. He had just finished wrapping it. "I'm going to bed." 

"Wh-"

Before Dipper could finish, the door to the bathroom slammed shut.

"Goodnight..."

Just when he thought things were getting better between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the late update, I’m still trying to get into the right mind space and I just had this burst of energy to write. I don’t know when I’ll be going back to regular updates, but I don’t think it’ll be soon. 
> 
> Thank you all for supporting! Love y’all 💕


End file.
